None.
The present invention relates to a volleyball apparatus, and in particular to a training apparatus used for volleyball practice.
Members of a volleyball team must practice several ball-striking moves to hone skills. Some practice is acquired during team practices, but many times further practice is required whereby drills are carried out. In these instances, the balls become strewn throughout the court and the practicing individual or others must retrieve the balls, which wastes time. This method of practice also wastes gymnasium space since only one or two players are benefitting from the court time. In addition, players are confined to only practice where the volleyball court is set up in the gymnasium.
Other training devices were previously described such as in Crist, U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,646. This apparatus, however, is fixed to a wall preventing it from being portable. Even though the Crist device is collapsible, it can not be completely removed from the gymnasium and stored in another convenient location.
The invention is a volleyball training apparatus. The apparatus has a frame with front and back support members that extend vertically. A first net is attached to and extends between the front support members. A second net is attached to and extends between the back support members and creates a pocket behind the first net.